Some random guy I created in my head
by Epic David
Summary: This story, since its my very 1st fanfic i've ever written, won't be the best story you will ever read. WHICH IS WHY YOU NEED TO PM ME OR MESSAGE ME and tell me what was alright, and what I can improve on. Anyways, this story is seriously what the title says. Its some random, super op guy, who's story revolves around stuff that I was watching and blah blah.


Project Concept: I got bored so I wrote something.

The story of the random guy I created in my head

By: Epic David

Disclaimer: All characters in this story, are both fictional, and if you know them from some other stories, it is just a coincidence. I OWN NOTHING.

Authors Notes: Well, this is my very 1st fan fiction i've ever written so I don't know if this'll stay for 90 days xDDD. If you like this story PM me, and also don't forget to review, and give me some advice on how the story should progress after this.

Chapter 1: The Intro

Lets see… where should I begin my story as an all-powerful being… Ah yes, Introductions first. My name is…. Well I don't really have a name, since I am pretty much a myth, or a "ghost"; I'm not supposed to exist really, so yeah…. Well you could call me Noel Johnson the fifth, cause I feel like it; anyways enough with the intro, my story all began with the "big bang" as you humans call it. But I personally like to call it my BIRTHDAY, YAY! Yay…But yeah, my birth date is exactly the day when all things began to appear; it's also the time when I started building things, such as the planets, and blah blah blah. But the good news ends there, as I was made some other "things" were made as well. My cousin was among those "things"…. He seriously doesn't have a name, so yeah we'll stick with just "cousin" for now. Other than my cousin, everything else really just disappeared into the unknown, never to be found again. My cousin and me were the last ones to move, since we had no idea why we were there, we just started testing things out. He started blowing everything up, while I just floated around, doing nothing most of the time, other than sometimes creating portals which took me a few meters away from where I entered.

We pretty much did that for like what, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years or so until one of us, (forgot who) thought of something brilliant! Why not create something to entertain us? I (or my cousin) was enthralled in that idea and was like "F#%$ YEAH!", and so the science project began…. (We tested all sorts of things like scientists, so yeah… Science project?) Although my cousin did most of the thinking, I was just there for moral support. But anyways, we spent another few billion years to figure everything out, and Voila! We created these thingies, which are just too hideous to even express in words. By the time we actually made something decent, we were pretty much 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old… yeah we're pretty old. We made so many "proto-types" that most of space was filled with random junk and parts; we didn't even know what most of them were! After we made some small adjustments to our final product, we sent them on their way to a sphere we made. We named the 2 humans we sent, Amadent and Evelope, although now they're renamed to be Adam and Eve. So those 2 made babies, those babies ended up together, messed up stuff happens, people start killing people, people get greedy, people start figuring things out, they think the earth is a square, they figure out earth was actually a sphere, then they start babbling on about the earth ending because of some people who were crazy about writing calendars… seriously, earth ain't gon' end 'till I say so peeps. But anyways, after those "interesting" happenings, earth and its inhabitants, the humans or Homo sapiens, started to create cool stuff, such as bows, swords, guns, blah blah, buildings, architecture, stuff, food, stuff, objects, etc. But as the human population grows, more fights occur, such as the Japanese "almost" winning the war, and America bombing them with nukes. Iraq and Iran going to war because of religion, people killing people basically. If all the countries worked together the human race could be much much much much much much much much more advanced, but no they have to fight over nonsense. After quite a long time of this, we got bored of the endless fighting, and endless population increase, so we destroyed that sphere, reset everything and started anew. This occurred quite a lot, due to the repetition of everything; war, development, war, development, time-to-time allies, etc. My cousin soon got bored of the endless repetition, thus left me to go destroy things again. I stayed and started something I always wanted to try; recreating the things some earth beings wrote on paper, and the Internet. I started by creating a world, fully made of magic. I also made a daughter, who I had be the guardian of the afterworld; death. Thus if my test subjects died, they would be sent to her for further research. I also tried to create multiple dimensions, which consisted of different things, such as the world where my daughter's cousin, "The Grim Reaper" be the ruler, or a world made out of these things called Ninja's, or some world where all of those things were mixed, a world where all magic, supernatural, normal human things happens. I created all sorts of things, and soon got my cousins attention. He asked to be a part of it again, but I disagreed, due to the fact he always wanted to destroy my worlds. He complained of course, which led to quite violent deals, but in the end I won, and forced him out of my part of the Universe/space. Even I don't know where he went after that; must have consigned to oblivion after all the creations I got addicted in creating. Anyways after I perfected my awesome creations, and they were peacefully (for once) living on earth, I realized that the other worlds (the abnormal one's) were having a war. The ninja's were fighting against some really powerful guy who was addicted to destroying the world. The Magic World was having a problem against some dark lord. And the mixed world was having an all out war to the death, the battle between the 3 factions, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. All of these wars were devastating, but the most "devastating" out of all of them was the 3-faction war, since it took a very big chunk of the 3 factions population. The Great Leaders/Maous of the Devil faction died, and most of the great Clans or family name died out in the war, leaving only a few left. The Angel faction lost their great Bible God, and the Fallen Angel side lost quite a lot of its people, but their leaders lived. And finally, the

3-factions signed a peace treaty ending the bloody war. As expected though from mortals, there are always people wanting war. For fame, for money, or just because they want to feel the excitement; these people are the ones who cause the world to become un-balanced.

Hope you like it! Next chapter we get into the more "juicy" stuff :3


End file.
